Otra vida junto a ti
by Tingting-chan
Summary: "En la próxima vida" me prometió antes de que yo sintiera como su vida se iba extinguiendo en mis brazos. Solo pude sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba en pedazos y me aferré a su última promesa, la de tener otra vida. Juntos. UA ABANDONADO
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Clamp. Pero la historia es mía.**_

**Summary: ** "En la próxima vida" me prometió antes de que yo sintiera como su vida se iba extinguiendo en mis brazos. Solo pude sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba en pedazos y me aferré a su última promesa, la de tener otra vida. Juntos.

**Otra vida junto a ti**

**Prólogo **

Unos finos y blancos dedos cogieron la taza de la mesa de té. Ying hua miró directamente a los ojos a su acompañante mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Tomoyo, su acompañante aquella mañana, miraba hacia abajo como imponía el protocolo y no había reparado en que la esposa del emperador, Ying hua, la estaba mirando. La emperatriz decidida a hablar seriamente con Tomoyo, dejó la taza y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Tomoyo –llamó ella con delicadeza—. Mírame, estamos en un sitio privado no tienes que seguir las normas ahora.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraban solas –todavía no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo papel como acompañante de una emperatriz, aunque esta fuera su mejor amiga —. De pronto se puso nerviosa, sabía que su mejor amiga quería decirle algo de gran importancia e intuía que tenía algo que ver con su secreto, el único que había tenido hacia ella. Suspiró sonoramente y dijo con más confianza:

—Sí, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me hayas llamado para tomar el té por la mañana? Normalmente vengo yo por las tardes…

—¿Debo de tener alguna excusa para desayunar con mi mejor amiga? –preguntó la emperatriz intentando mantener la postura autoritaria. Pero al ver que su amiga alzaba una ceja con escepticismo se resignó a presentar el papel— La verdad es que había pensado en mandarte a Japón.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos amatistas como platos y dejó abruptamente la taza en el platillo. Tomoyo no quería volver. Japón era un lugar que le traía dolorosos recuerdos y, aunque en China el dolor persistía, le resultaba más fácil permanecer allí que en Japón. En su país natal no podía pasar un día sin deprimirse y sin mirar disimuladamente al príncipe, de quien estaba locamente enamorada. Sabía que la distancia que había entre ellos era lo mejor, nunca podría estar con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Touya? –preguntó con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas— Nunca entendí las miraditas entre vosotros. Tampoco que a veces te pusieras a llorar. Tú sabes que te habría apoyado y ayudado.

—No me podrías haber ayudado –murmuró Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados—. Él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. Estoy muy por debajo de su rango. Él es un príncipe mientras que yo soy la simple dama de compañía de su hermana. Y aunque fuese alguien con un rango mayor no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí.

Ying hua cogió la mano de su mejor amiga y la acarició para reconfortarla. Tomoyo abrió los ojos mostrando lo llorosos que estaban. Se le escaparon unas lágrimas y la emperatriz se apresuró en sacar un pañuelo para ofrecérselo.

—Sé que él te quiere del mismo modo. Créeme. Al principio no entendía por qué os mirabais de ese extraño modo. Pero después, cuando me casé con Xiao lang y me confesó que me amaba, comprendí que Touya te mira del mismo modo del que Xiao lang me mira a mí. Touya te ama y estoy segura que haría todo lo posible para que estéis juntos.

—No es tan fácil como lo dices. Él es un príncipe, necesita una esposa que le dé herederos, su esposa tiene que haber sido educada para ser emperatriz. Yo no sería capaz de ello, a mí me enseñaron a servir no a gobernar. Tampoco sería capaz de transmitir esa confianza y tranquilidad que irradias tú…

—Tomoyo… yo tampoco soy tan capaz de ello como tú crees. ¿Recuerdas cuándo me casé con Xiao lang? ¡En la recepción cometí la torpeza de derramar el vino en su regazo! ¡O la primera vez que hablé con la dama Ieran, tartamudeé como una niña! Son cosas que al final se aprenden y acabas por habituarte a ellas. Has recibido la educación de una dama de compañía y con eso sabes lo esencial. Puedes hablar con corrección, mantener una conversación culta, comer de manera correcta en la mesa –enumeró con los dedos— y educar a los hijos. Eres apta para todo lo necesario.

—¿Pero qué pensarán tus padres? ¿Y toda la gente del reino?

—No les importará nada. Mis padres serán inmensamente felices. El amor no es algo que se encuentre en todos los matrimonios. Doy gracias a dios por estar enamorada de Xiao lang y tener un matrimonio feliz, si no sería una tortura estar aquí –confió Ying hua. Sonrió intentando animar a Tomoyo—. Mira, tengo un barco preparado para la semana que viene, te llevará a Japón y un guardia te acompañará hasta el palacio.

Tomoyo negó enérgicamente la cabeza. Se secó las últimas lágrimas.

—No sabría qué hacer. ¿Me presento así como así? ¿Qué le diría? Además no pienso separarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Yo no te necesito aquí. Tengo a Xiao lang ¿recuerdas? Y respecto a lo anterior… las cosas saldrán por sí solas. Venga ánimo, y deja de llorar –dijo la emperatriz acariciándole la mejilla—. Eres como una hermana para mí y espero que lo seamos de verdad pronto aunque solo sea políticamente. Deseo lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor sería tener un matrimonio como el tuyo. Una marido que te ama y que te pone por encima de todo.

Ying hua sonrió. Su espléndida sonrisa era capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillaban como nunca al mencionar a su esposo, el emperador Xiao lang.

—Estoy segura que tú tendrás lo mismo. Mañana me dices tu respuesta ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura que Touya te colocará en un pedestal en cuanto llegues a palacio.

*** * ***

Unos ojos dorados se posaron con furia sobre el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante, una mujer algo mayor que conservaba aún la frescura y la figura juvenil. La mujer mantuvo la soberbia postura sin dejarse intimidar y sostuvo la enfurecida mirada de su único hijo. Los ojos ambarinos —ahora con reflejos dorados por la furia— habían sido heredados del antiguo emperador, que a su vez, los había heredado de todos los progenitores varones en esa sagrada familia.

Su hijo, sentado en el trono de oro, aferró con los puños los brazos del asiento. Una vena latía peligrosamente en el cuello por la ira y la mandíbula tensada daba la sensación de quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Xiao lang, el joven emperador, se levantó precipitadamente conteniendo la furia y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala decorada con las cosas más brillantes y doradas que se pudiera imaginar. Bajó por la escalinata forrada de una alfombra roja* y se acercó a su madre, la dama Ieran, dispuesto a intentar hablar pacíficamente.

—Su excelencia, no hay necesidad de precipitar los hechos. No me es necesario ninguna esposa más, soy feliz con la que tengo –aclaró conteniendo la furia.

—Que tengas otra esposa es sumamente necesario, hijo. Déjeme exponerle los hechos –pidió al ver que su hijo iba a protestar—. Admito que su esposa Ying hua es muy educada y cumple sus funciones con eficacia. Pero también tendrás que admitir que no te ha proporcionado ningún heredero, ni siquiera una hija.

—Madre, todavía es pronto. No llevamos ni un año casados –dijo el emperador tajantemente perdiendo la compostura.

—Por eso precisamente, lleváis casados casi un año y tu esposa no ha dado muestra de estar encinta.

—Puedo esperar –aseguró él.

Xiao lang no fue capaz de añadir nada más porque sabía que era cierto. Su esposa, a quien amaba con toda su alma, no estaba embarazada a pesar de tomar la gran parte de brebajes fertilizantes existentes. Para él no tenía gran importancia ya que no tenía prisa. No obstante, su familia contaba con la desgracia de la muerte de todos los hijos varones excepto él. Y él tenía la obligación de transmitir el extenso linaje para impedir la extinción de la familia.

—Esperar es lo menos que puedes hacer. Tú sabes perfectamente que tu padre tuvo cinco esposas y que de todas ellas nacieron pocos varones los cuales ahora están muertos.

—Está Eriol.

—Eriol, es un hijo bastardo. Nunca podrá llegar al trono. Además, él tiene su propia posición como sacerdote y no puede dejarlo, ya que desde que ocupa ese puesto la ciudad está prosperando increíblemente.

—Entonces, ¡¿quién tiene que sufrir las consecuencias soy yo, verdad?! ¡No puedes obligarme a volver a contraer matrimonio! –estalló el ambarino.

—¡Xiao lang, no permito que hables con tal insolencia! Nunca reaccionaste así cuando te pedí que te casaras con Ying hua.

—Porque Eriol dijo que ella estaba predestinada a ser mi esposa –espetó con los ojos brillando de furia— Ying hua es la mujer que amo y no…

Un soldado entró precipitadamente y casi cayó al suelo al arrodillarse ante el emperador. Xiao lang le miró fijamente por el tremendo atrevimiento de presentarse interrumpiendo la seria discusión.

—Su majestad, le debo de informar que la emperatriz cayó enferma y ahora se encuentra inconsciente –dijo jadeante.

Xiao lang perdió totalmente el color de la piel. La angustia surgió dejando a un lado la ira. Y sintió como un peso muerto sobre el corazón.

—¡Lléveme ante la emperatriz deprisa! –ordenó al ver que el soldado permanecía en su sitio.

El aludido se levantó atemorizado y salió marcando el camino.

— Tu prometida llegará mañana, espero que la recibas con cordialidad y no le muestres tu peor faceta–dijo Ieran con severidad.

Xiao lang abandonó la habitación enviándole una última mirada fulminante a la mujer que le dio a luz.

*** * ***

Ying hua miró sus manos sobre su regazo esperando que Xiao lang llegara. Una calidez inmensa llenaba su corazón y no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa al tocarse el vientre. Acababa de recibir la noticia que todo el mundo anhelaba y que traería más felicidad a su matrimonio. De repente un soldado anunció la llegada del emperador y sintió la necesidad de acomodarse el trenzado cabello, en señal de nerviosismo. Al darse cuenta de la tontería que había hecho, se reprendió asimisma y se limitó a esperar la llegada de su amado. Él indudablemente recibiría la noticia con alegría.

Se decepcionó un poco al ver que su esposo estaba enfadado, en vez de feliz. Él se encaminó inmediatamente hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de ella. Él acarició con cariño su mejilla y miró inquisitivamente a los sirvientes, quienes al ver la mirada amenazadora de su emperador, salieron inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Xiao lang— Pareces algo pálida. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No, estoy muy bien –dijo Ying hua tímidamente.

—¿Entonces, por qué me han dicho que te encontrabas mal?

La emperatriz al escuchar su pregunta supo que él no estaba informado de los hechos. Miró su apuesto rostro con adoración. Sus exóticos ojos enmarcados por suaves pestañas. Su nariz aristocrática hacía que su cara se volviese mortífera cuando estaba enfadado y sus perfectos labios podían convertirse en una línea como la boca de una severa institutriz. Se fijó en que su ceja derecha estaba arrugada de una forma muy curiosa, la acarició en un intento de alisarla y la besó. Y, como por arte de magia, se relajó. Ahora ella se preguntaba cómo decírselo de la manera más sutil, dado que no mostraba signos de saber nada.

—Entonces… ¿el médico Zhang no te ha dicho nada? –al ver que su ceño se arrugaba de nuevo se apresuró a aclarar— No es nada grave, de verdad. Más bien es una noticia bastante agradable.

Xiao lang entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar su rostro. Su sonrisa demostraba que no era nada de lo que preocuparse pero entonces ¿por qué se habría encontrado mal? Sus ojos resplandecían con un intenso color verde y sus largas pestañas la hacían increíblemente atractiva. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas le daban un aspecto adorable. Parecía una adolescente, con aquella larga trenza color miel y la sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Parecía como si nada consiguiese quitársela de la cara.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó intentado inducirla a hablar.

—¿No sospechas nada? –preguntó la esmeralda levantando una ceja con incredulidad— ¿De verdad, nada de nada?

—Solo pienso que soy un pervertido, eres demasiado joven para ser mi esposa.

Ying hua rió y dijo:

—Ya soy una mujer, con todo lo que ello implica. Mira bien esta vez y si no aciertas pensaré que eres tonto.

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez impaciente. Con su mirada empezó por su dorada corinilla, siguió por su delicado rostro, su esbelto cuello, sus rectos hombros, también miró desvergonzadamente sus redondos pechos, cubiertos por el blanco camisón, y al recibir un juguetón empujón decidió seguir mirando el espléndido cuerpo de su mujer. Hasta que se topó con su plano vientre, que estaba cubierto por las suaves manos de su esposa.

Y en ese momento la realidad lo azotó. Miró fijamente el abdomen como intentando ver a través de las entrañas. No podía ser. No era posible. Esa mujer no podía estar esperando un hijo suyo.

Levantó la cabeza incrédulo y la espléndida sonrisa de su esposa le confirmó sus sospechas. Sintió como una oleada de emociones se agolpaba en su corazón y no puedo reprimir una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, no supo si reír, gritar o llorar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a su esposa y juró un montón de cosas, entre ellas, amor eterno.

*** * ***

Las amplias faldas de las bailarinas rozaban como caricias las mesas de los comensales. El despliegue de colores en los vestidos era fascinante. El emperador, como máxima autoridad, estaba situado en el centro de un largo estrado, a su derecha su esposa, mientras que en el otro lado se sentaba la dama Ieran.

Más abajo, en el lugar reservado para los invitados de honor, estaba Mei ling, la joven prometida rodeada de sirvientes y su nana. Mei ling vio como Ying hua se acercaba al emperador y cuchicheaba para después soltar un carcajada. Su nana, era una mujer mayor con arrugas y mirada severa. Su cabello, recogido en un apretado moño, era negro como la noche que con su oscura mirada, parecida a la de un halcón, daba una espeluznante visión. Miraba con inmensa desaprobación a la pareja en el estrado.

Entonces la emperatriz bajó del estrado, se colocó en el medio del salón y mandándole una mirada significativa a su marido comenzó a bailar con las bailarinas. Sus movimientos semejaban al movimiento de una flor en el agua. Suaves, rítmicos y su túnica de seda rosa la siguió en sus actos. La danza era algo provocativa y sensual, y los movimientos intentaban inducir a que se acercasen a ella. La mayoría de los presentes quedaron en silencio hechizados por los delicados movimientos.

La princesa Mei ling se dio cuenta de que el emperador no se perdía ni un solo movimiento y no pareció darse cuenta de las hambrientas miradas de los invitados entre ellas la del primo de Mei ling, el próximo emperador de Corea.

Cuando Ying hua terminó miró provocativamente al emperador haciendo que él esbozara una radiante sonrisa. Ying hua volvió corriendo y subió las escaleras deprisa, por lo que todos los sirvientes corrieron a ayudarla por si se caía.

Después del silencio, la gente comenzó a retirarse con el consentimiento del emperador. Mei ling se retiró con la mirada fija en el emperador e hizo una reverencia como despedida.

El cuarto asignado a la prometida era espacioso y con muebles de calidad, aunque no tan lujosos como los de la primera emperatriz. Mei ling se sentó en un taburete –que estaba enfrente de un tocador— esperando que su nana la ayudase a quitarse la ropa. La nana comenzó a quitar las horquillas que sujetaban el complicado peinado y cuando terminó, empezó a peinar el oscuro cabello con un peine.

—Señora, debe de eliminar a la emperatriz de inmediato –dijo con severidad.

Mei ling se sobresaltó y sus ojos color sangre brillaron con escepticismo al fijarse en el reflejo de la nana. Sabía en qué problemas se podría meter si la mataba. No obstante, también sabía los innumerables problemas que causaría la esposa del emperador. La cercanía entre ellos era evidente.

—No veo por qué hay que precipitar las cosas. Me casaré con el emperador Xiao lang y deberemos engendrar un varón. No le tendré atosigándome día y noche. En cambio la buscará a ella cuando quiera acción –dijo Mei ling con calma.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles, he escuchado por las criadas que el emperador piensa anular vuestro compromiso por su mujer. Sabes que mi ojo nunca falla y ese hombre ni te ha mirado en toda la velada.

—¡No cancelará la boda! –espetó Mei ling— Si lo hace perderé mi honor y los demás pretendientes pensarán que tengo algún problema y ninguno se casará conmigo. Además mi padre me repudiará. El emperador Xiao lang no puede anular el compromiso sin razón alguna.

—Nadie podrá impedirle es emperador de su propio reino. Así que debes de tomar cartas sobre el asunto cuanto antes.

—¿Qué crees que debo de hacer?— inquirió con ira.

La nana rebuscó en su manga, sacó una minúscula botella y la depositó en una mesa. Mei ling la miró con sorpresa sospechando lo que era.

—Lo pondrás en la comida de la emperatriz y enviarás a una sirvienta con los alimentos. Ella dirá que es un obsequio del cocinero y lo dejará en su residencia. Cuando vean que la emperatriz enferma gravemente necesitaran otra para sustituirla y allí estarás tú. El veneno no es tan fuerte como para matarla pero la dejará muy débil por el resto de sus días. Con suerte contraerá alguna enfermedad y morirá al poco tiempo. Mientras ella muere, tú ocuparás su lugar. El emperador no tendrá más opción que tomarte como esposa. Pero para ello debes de actuar rápido, esta misma tarde.

—¿Y por qué debo de poner yo el veneno? Deberías de ponerlo tú o alguna criada, así no sospecharán de mí –dijo cautamente.

—Porque en caso de que nos descubran tendrás tu coartada y no te podrán acusar. Diré que estuviste durmiendo toda la tarde porque estabas muy cansada debido al viaje.

—¿Y si nos descubren? ¡Nos cortarán la cabeza! –replicó con horror.

—No nos harán nada. Pondrán a tu reino en su contra y eso es algo que no les favorece.

—Eres más sabia que yo así que debería de hacerte caso. Solo espero que no nos acusen de asesinato.

—Tú sigue mis pasos y nada malo ocurrirá –aconsejó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

*** * ***

Una dulce carcajada llenó los oídos de Xiao lang, quien miró como el ceño fruncido a su esposa. Caminaban de la mano por los jardines del palacio ganándose alguna que otra mirada curiosa de algunos invitados allí presentes. Ying hua llevaba riendo desde que salieron del salón de invitados y el ceño de él iba profundizándose cada vez más.

—No tiene gracia. Pudiste haberte tropezado mientras subías las escaleras como una loca –reprendió seriamente.

—No me iba a caer. Llevo haciendo eso desde que supe andar, así que no te preocupes más. Sé cuidarme y cuidar de nuestro bebé –añadió acariciándose el vientre para después mirarle con una sonrisa—. Además te quería hacer reír ¿acaso no lo conseguí?

—Estaba bien hasta que subiste las escaleras como una perturbada mental –regañó de nuevo—. ¡Y claro que debo de preocuparme por ti, eres mi esposa! ¡Además, tenía razones para estar enfadado!

—Sé que no te agrada la idea de tener otra esposa, —dijo conciliadora— pero es algo que sabíamos que iba a pasar. Tu madre solo quiere estar preparada para lo que pueda pasar, no puedes culparla por querer protegerte y proteger a nuestro reino –dijo acariciándole el arrugado ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que podrías morir al dar a luz? ¿A que enfermarás? No te pasará nada, no permitiré que te pase nada. Tenemos a los mejores médicos del reino. Además, yo te protegeré –susurró abrazándola contra sí.

—Sé que lo harás –rió ella—. Como protegerás a nuestro niño…

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –interrumpió el ambarino— podría ser una niña.

—Sé que es un niño. Y no me interrumpas –reprendió— . También protegerás a la princesa Mei ling y los hijos que tengas con ella.

—Te dije que anularía ese estúpido compromiso –bufó de mal humor—. Es algo innecesario.

—¡No! –negó alarmada— No es necesario que lo hagas. Sé que lo haces por mí. Pero a mí no me importa. Bueno… al principio me sorprendió y me disgusté un poco, pero es mi deber apoyar a la princesa Mei ling en lo que necesite.

—¿Acaso no quieres tenerme solo para ti como deseo yo? –repuso con falsa tristeza.

La pregunta la sorprendió, en el fondo quería que no se casara con otra, pero su institutriz la había enseñado que ese tipo de cosas eran las mejores para un reino. ¿Acaso no era lo mejor? Cuantas más esposas tuviera un emperador más probabilidades habían de que sobrevivieran herederos al trono. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Claro que te quiero solo para mí, pero eres un emperador. Necesitas el mayor número de herederos posibles, sobre todo con la mala suerte que ha tenido tu familia. Yo no podré tener un hijo detrás de otro. Además, sé compartir y quiero que Mei ling también sepa lo feliz que es estar contigo.

Xiao lang bufó y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Eres demasiado buena para tu bien –dijo con dulzura.

—Lo sé, y por eso me amas –afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Sí…. Por eso te amo –corroboró él mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

El tierno beso hizo que Ying hua sintiera mariposas en el estómago y las piernas le flaquearan, por lo que se aferró al cuello de su esposo y revolvió el cabello de su nuca. Xiao lang embriagado por su dulce sabor comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus tiernas mejillas. Los corazones de ambos latieron al mismo tiempo con velocidad.

Un carraspeo les separó avergonzados. Xiao lang irritado por la interrupción miró severamente al sirviente que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

—Majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero el sacerdote Eriol pide su inmediata presencia en el templo del lobo**.

—Levántese, dile que ahora voy –ordenó con seriedad.

Al ver que se iba, giró hacia Ying hua y le sonrió. Ella respondió con otra sonrisa y, al ver que él pretendía seguir con el beso, dio un paso atrás y sabiendo que no sería capaz de pensar con claridad después dijo.

—Si Eriol te ha mandado llamar es que debe de haber surgido algo grave. Vega vete.

Xiao lang gimió con derrota y se despidió con un suave beso. Él nunca podía negarle nada y decía sí a cualquier petición suya.

—Nos vemos más tarde –prometió antes de marcharse.

Ella le despidió con la mano, llevándose una mano al corazón intentando calmarlo. Se giró para marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. ¡Menudo numerito habían montado!

Cuando se internó en su residencia***, un soldado comenzó a escoltarla hasta el salón, donde se encontró con Tomoyo. La saludó con una sonrisa y se sentó con ella en la mesa de té, como de costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que pronto no podrían hacerlo porque ella se marcharía. Estaba segura de que ella elegiría lo que dictaba su corazón. Suspiró y vio que ella la miraba atentamente.

—Entonces, ¿te irás? –dudó Ying hua— Si decides ir mandaré que preparen el barco para que llegues a principios del mes que viene.

Tomoyo asintió ligeramente y tomó a Ying hua de la mano antes de decir:

—¿Estás segura que no me necesitas aquí? Necesitarás ayuda durante el embarazo y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado… Incluso podría quedarme hasta que el bebé sea lo suficiente mayor como para que no necesites ayuda.

Ying hua negó con la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura. Conocía a Tomoyo desde que era una niña y sabía que ella nunca la dejaría tirada. Lo habían compartido todo y le sería muy difícil alejarse de ella. De hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos pensó que Tomoyo se iría pronto para vivir en Japón con Touya pero, al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de volver, tomó cartas sobre el asunto. La echaría terriblemente de menos y estaba segura que lloraría como una magdalena el día de su partida, pero Tomoyo debería de tener su propia vida y familia. Se lo merecía.

—Xiao lang me asignará una criada para que me ayude, incluso su nueva prometida me podría ayudar. Tú vete sin preocupaciones. Creo que si no vas pronto, mi hermano Touya vendrá y te llevará a rastras hasta Japón –rió.

—Él no haría tal cosa es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo –rió ella también—. Puede pasarse semanas sin hablar a alguien por haber discutido, aunque ni siquiera se acuerde del tema de la discusión –entonces cambió de tema drásticamente—. ¿Cómo es la princesa Mei ling? ¿Es guapa? Bueno, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ninguna mujer es más guapa que tú. Pero… ¿cómo lo llevas?

Ying hua sonrió con algo de pesar y se sirvió algo de té en una taza. Debería de haberlo servido una criada pero a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas sola y se lo dejó claro a Xiao lang al casarse y según él era una de las cosas que la hacía única. Por eso solo tenía unas pocas sirvientas que la ayudaban a arreglar la casa. No obstante, tenía que tener soldados alrededor cuando estaba fuera de la casa. Mientras tanto, estos vigilaban las entradas, las salidas y los pasillos. Medidas de seguridad innecesarias según su opinión. Nadie se atrevería a atentar contra los emperadores.

—Lo llevo bien –aseguró ella con algo de desasosiego—. Yo ya sabía que era imposible que fuese su única esposa. Sólo me sorprendió que sucediera tan pronto. Aunque no me quejo.

—¿No estás triste? ¿Ni siquiera celosa? –preguntó sin creerla— ¡No me digas que no porque te conozco!

—Bueno… quizá un poco celosa –concedió ella— pero será por el embarazo, nunca he sido celosa. Además es totalmente irracional estar celosa, ni siquiera están casados.

—¡Ja! Claro, claro, el embarazo –se burló la morena—. A mí no me mie...

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Y después de que Ying hua permitiese la entrada, una sirvienta irrumpió en la sala. Después una leve reverencia dejó unos pasteles en la mesa y cuando estaba por retirarse Ying hua preguntó:

—¿Para quién son? No pedí nada.

—Lo envía el cocinero, dice que le ha añadido un ingrediente que mejora el sabor y quería que lo probara su majestad antes que nadie –dijo con fluidez aunque con algo de nerviosismo, incluso se podría decir que se lo había preparado por el camino.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte –agradeció con una sonrisa—. Después me pasaré por las cocinas para darle mi opinión personalmente.

—Con su permiso –se despidió ella.

—La chica se comportaba de un modo extraño –comentó Tomoyo cuando vio que se había ido—. No creo haberla visto por el palacio.

—Puede ser nueva –respondió la esmeralda encogiéndose de hombros— me ha dicho Xiao lang que contrató gente nueva para atender a todos los invitados que han llegado con la princesa Mei ling. Es raro que ella haya venido con tanta gente pero que no se hayan presentado sus padres ¿no crees? –preguntó antes de llevarse un pastel a la boca.

El pastel tenía un sabor extraño que no empeoraba el sabor, pero tampoco lo mejoraba. Tomoyo cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca dudando. Le pegó un mordisco y al ver un líquido espeso y oscuro la dejó en el plato rápidamente.

—¡Arg! Lleva sésamo*, qué asco–dijo la amatista apurando el té—. Comételo tú porque no me conseguiré quitar este sabor de la boca en mucho tiempo.

Ying hua rió por la eterna aversión de su amiga al dulce de sésamo y le pegó otro mordisco a su pastel.

*** * ***

Xiao lang entró silenciosamente en la habitación conyugal iluminada por la inmensa luna llena. La extraña confesión de Eriol le había aturdido Ten cuidado con ella era una de las cosas que había dicho. ¿Tener cuidado? ¿Con la princesa Mei ling? Todo acabaría antes de que pudiese hacer algo peligroso. Negando con la cabeza abrió el suave dosel de la cama. Ying hua se encontraba tumbada mirando hacia el otro lado y al ver que ella respiraba entrecortadamente cemperadoró que estaba haciéndole una broma.

—Sé que estás despierta así que no finjas. Te haré pagar por tomarme el pelo antes –avisó mientras se aflojaba la dorada túnica.

Sonrió peligrosamente mientras levantaba un poco la manta dejándola descubierto hasta la cintura. Se sorprendió al ver que ella todavía llevaba la túnica rosa de esa mañana y se preguntó si no había tenido tiempo para ponerse un pijama. Murmuró su nombre al girarla y, al ponerla de espaldas a la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Su flequillo, mojado por el sudor, se adhería a su frente y al palparla Xiao lang se dio cuenta de que ardía. Salió al pasillo y llamó a gritos un médico.

Volvió rápidamente a la cama y llamó a Ying hua para despertarla. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con cansancio. La agarró por los hombros para incorporarla y al desplazarla hacia su lado se dio cuenta de que había una mancha de sangre en donde antes había estado su cintura.

Sangre. Sólo podía significar una cosa. Aborto.

Su bebé, el pequeño que iba a tener con Ying hua. No. No podía ser. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar lo que había visto, intentando convencerse de que era una ilusión. Negó vehementemente con la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa. Entonces recordó todo lo que le había dicho Eriol. Una segunda esposa te traerá la desgracia, no solo a ti, sino también a tu pueblo había dicho. El sacerdote murmuró con tristeza antes de irse del templo La princesa Mei ling traerá la muerte a tu matrimonio y todo se sumirá en el caos.

**Notas de la autora.**

¡¡¡Hola, a todos!!! Jo, jo, jo, ya están los cambios hechos espero que sea del agrado de todos, no se me da muy bien escribir sobre muerte, envenenamientos y gente mala xP. Las cosas serán algo mejores en la otra vida.

Como algunos sabes, algunas cosas sucedidas a esta pareja aparecerán en forma de flashbacks o recuerdos entre capítulos. No quiero desvelarlo todo de un plumazo. Y algo que quiero aclarar sobre mi fic es que es una historia ambientada en China en la época del reino de QianLong. He dejado hipervínculos con fotos en mi perfil.

Aclaraciones:

*Alfombra roja: sí, como los famosos. El rojo y el amarillo son unos de los colores más apreciados y con más significado positivo de China xD.

**Templo del lobo: era más coherente del dragón o del tigre pero creí que iba mejor con nuestros personajes.

***Su residencia: Los palacios en el reino de QianLong tenían distintas residencias o mini palacios donde cada emperatriz vivía. Las residencias tenían sus propias salas de té, habitaciones… menos cocina que era una grande para todos lados. Y bueno… el emperador tiene la suya propia pero, como es el nuestro es un matrimonio amoroso, comparten residencia.

Dejo mi msn en el perfil ;)

Bueno… besos y hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo I

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Clamp. Pero la historia es mía.**_

**Summary: ** "En la próxima vida" me prometió antes de que yo sintiera como su vida se iba extinguiendo en mis brazos. Solo pude sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba en pedazos y me aferré a su última promesa, la de tener otra vida. Juntos. [UA]

**Otra vida junto a ti**

**Capítulo I**

Un taconeo se escuchaba mientras una joven pasaba por el portal de un bloque de apartamentos. Sakura apresuró los pasos al notar la fría y leve corriente que había en el interior del edificio y hacía que deseara desesperadamente estar bajo un manta en el sofá del salón. De repente, sonó una conocida canción en el interior de su bolso y rebuscó en él hasta dar con el móvil.

—¡Tommy qué sorpresa! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó Sakura mientras subía las escaleras.

—Nada, prácticamente he dado de comer a Hideki, le he cambiado los pañales, le he bañado y cambiado, he limpiado la casa, he tendido la colada y he hecho un pastel para Touya –suspiró con abatimiento Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, al otro lado del teléfono—. Es una lástima que Touya no me deje volver al trabajo todavía.

—Oye, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para que hagas esfuerzo físico? ¡Deberías de estar descansado en vez de hacer tantas tareas tú sola! –reprendió la joven—. Si lo hubiese sabido habría ido a tu casa para echarte una mano.

Tomoyo respondió con un bufido y le quitó la importancia inmediatamente.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, Sakura introdujo la llave en la pequeña cerradura y abrió la pesada puerta con el pie en cuanto la cerradura cedió. Musitó un juramento y sujetó bien su móvil al notar que se le resbalaba por el hombro; y, sujetando el móvil entre la cabeza y el hombro, la llave entre los dedos, el archivador del trabajo en la axila y el bolso colgando del brazo, intentó llegar lo más rápidamente que pudo al sofá, donde finalmente tiró todas las cosas.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá, se quitó con un movimiento brusco los zapatos de tacón y soltó un gemido de placer al sentir el frío parquet en la planta de los pies y comprobar como la tensión cargada en los pies se desvanecía.

—¡Dios, tus zapatos me han destrozado los pies! –se quejó Sakura.

Entonces, cayó en el error. Le había prometido a Tomoyo que estrenaría los zapatos cuando salieran juntas de compras. Sakura esperó con los ojos cerrados la inevitable riña.

—¿Qué zapatos? –preguntó su amiga— ¡Oh, ¿no habrás utilizado los zapatos de piel de cocodrilo que te regalé sin estar yo presente verdad?! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Oh! ¡Y no estuve allí para grabarlo!

Sakura se mordió la lengua, regañándose por haber dicho las cosas tan precipitadamente. Aquellos zapatos de "_súper_" tacón y piel de cocodrilo ni siquiera le gustaban, pero solo tenía unos viejos zapatos rosas que no pegaban con el traje blanco y verde que llevaba ese día. Es más, estaba en contra del uso de pieles de animales para prendas o cualquier otra cosa. Pero se lo había ocultado a Tomoyo por su reciente fascinación hacia la ropa y complementos de todo tipo de piel.

—No tenía otros zapatos decentes para la presentación ante el jefe –musitó como excusa, sintiéndose como una niña ante un padre furioso.

—¡Podrías haber utilizado los zapatos negros que compramos juntas hace dos meses! No, espera, ¿qué llevas hoy? –añadió Tomoyo después de un leve silencio.

—Me puse una falda blanca y una blusa verde.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco al saber que entonces iba la parte en la que Tomoyo la felicitaba por la perfecta combinación. Sakura se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y cruzó los tobillos.

—¡Oh, debes de haber estado preciosa! –gimió con adoración— Pero podrías haber utilizado otra cosa como...

Su amiga comenzó a enumerar miles de formas de combinar la ropa y entre el intenso murmullo Sakura pudo escuchar un llanto al otro lado de la línea. Sintió una ola de preocupación al pensar que era su sobrinito e intentó agudizar sus oídos para comprobarlo.

—Espera –le paró la joven—, ¿no es Hideki quien está llorando? Me parece haber escuchado a alguien llorar.

—¡Sí, es su hora de comer! –afirmó su amiga al otro lado de la línea— Te llamo después ¿vale?

—¡Espera! –llamó Sakura.

Sakura cerró la boca al comprobar que Tomoyo había colgado. Iba decirle que iría a visitarle a casa al día siguiente. Su hermano Touya, Tomoyo y su pequeñín vivían en las afueras de Tokio, en una casa muy acogedora según su opinión. La pareja, incluso la misma Sakura, habían coincidido en que Tokio no era el mejor lugar para criar a un hijo, así que la pareja se mudó, dejándola sola en el enorme Tokio.

Además, no había tenido tiempo libre para visitarles, ya que tuvo que ocuparse del trabajo acumulado de su hermano en la empresa familiar mientras éste cuidaba de su amiga y, aunque no ella no hubiera estudiado administración de empresas, entendía algunas cosas y era capaz de resolver cualquier asunto que no tuviera relación con números muy largos.

Se levantó perezosamente para coger algo de un frutero que había en una mesa y al pasar cerca del teléfono, se fijó en que tenía la luz del contestador encendida. Con despreocupación, pulsó el botón de los mensajes y cogió una manzana antes de tumbarse de nuevo en el sofá.

—Tiene dos mensajes –dijo una voz femenina—. Mensaje uno: Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto, soy la casera. Me encontraré fuera a finales de mes y por eso me acercaré en los próximos días para que me pague el alquiler. Usted ya sabe mis normas y espero que pague lo que corresponde –dijo una dura voz.

Sakura suspiró por enésima vez y mordisqueó la fruta mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo que tapaba su vista.

—Mensaje dos: Sakura, soy yo, tu abuelo –dijo una profunda voz—. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto durante estos años y no he sido precisamente alguien cercano a ti, pero espero que puedas venir lo antes posible a Hong Kong, tengo asuntos serios que hablar contigo

Así acabó el mensaje y, cuando ella se recuperó de la impresión, recordó el porqué de la lejanía entre su abuelo y el resto de la familia. La frialdad con la que trataba a todo el mundo era escalofriante y con su predilección por la autoridad daba miedo. Además, era un hombre ambicioso y arrogante. Ni Sakura ni Touya habían conocido demasiado a su abuelo materno, principalmente por su oposición al matrimonio entre Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Según él, Fujitaka era un hombre mediocre y sin riquezas, indigno de una gran heredera como su hija.

Sakura se tumbó en el sofá un miró fijamente una foto que tenía en una mesita. En ella aparecían sus padres, su hermano de pequeño y ella cuando era un bebé. Sakura cerró los ojos y pensó en que su madre había muerto sin hacer las paces con su abuelo. "Debió de ser muy difícil para ella desobedecer a su propio padre para casarse con el amor de su vida" pensó Sakura. Sus padres se habían amado incondicionalmente. Y por eso no podía imaginarse qué llevaría a un padre negarle a su hija su felicidad.

*** * ***

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con el estómago vacío y comprobó con horror lo tarde que era. Se levantó precipitadamente del sofá, gimiendo de dolor al tener estirar sus agarrotados músculos, y corrió a la cocina para tomarse algo antes de salir corriendo hacia el trabajo. Sacó la leche del frigorífico, la vertió en un vaso y calentó la leche apresuradamente en el microondas. Mezcló rápidamente la leche medio caliente con unas cucharadas de café y mientras se lo bebía con prisa intentó sacar unas galletas de un armario.

Después, como costumbre, miró furtivamente el calendario para saber el día. Viernes 22 de octubre. Gimió con derrota al ver que ese era su día libre y que se había tomado la leche medio helada y deprisa para nada. Su estómago rugió ahogadamente y decidió hacer el desayuno.

Una hora y media después, ya había terminado de desayunar y estaba frente al espejo del baño intentando dominar su mojado pelo color miel con un peine. Y, aún con el pelo húmedo, se vistió sencillamente y salió de su apartamento para bajar al garaje.

Cogió el coche y condujo durante veinticinco minutos hasta llegar a casa de su hermano. Allí, Tomoyo la vio a través de la ventana del salón y salió corriendo a recibirla con Hideki en brazos. Sonrió con dulzura y la recibió con un gran abrazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo con alegría.

—Vengo a visitaros. ¿Para qué iba a venir si no? –sonrió Sakura con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de alegría.

—Me sorprendió mucho verte por la ventana. ¡Pasa adentro! ¡Te voy a cortar un trozo de pastel! –invitó Tomoyo comenzando a arrastrar a Sakura hacia el interior.

Fueron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina y allí Sakura tomó asiento mirando distraídamente la moderna cocina. Tomoyo colocó al bebé en un portabebés que había en una mesa y se giró hacia la nevera a por el aperitivo.

El bebé miró desorientado a su alrededor e, inesperadamente, empezó a llorar, llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes. Sakura comenzó a reír y cogió al bebé intentando calmarlo.

—No soy tu mamá pero supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo –se rió la castaña, viendo a Tomoyo sonreír mientras cortaba el pastel.

Sakura meció con ternura al pequeño y éste se mantuvo calmado hasta que Tomoyo se acercó para tenderle el plato a Sakura. Entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y su barbilla se arrugó peligrosamente, amenazando con el llanto. Sakura depositó a Hideki rápidamente en los brazos de Tomoyo, no queriendo causar las lágrimas del pequeño. El niño se calmó al instante y se intentó meter el puño en la boca.

—Tienes mucho peligro, pequeñín –sonrió Sakura de nuevo acariciando la diminuta nariz—. Hideki tiene… como un instinto hacia ti.

—Instinto o tozudez. Cuando yo estoy cerca solo quiere que le coja yo –dijo Tomoyo encogiéndose de hombros—. Cada vez se parece más a su padre y no sé si es bueno o malo.

Sakura contuvo una risa y miró su pastel dubitativamente. Acababa de desayunar y no le apetecía nada. No obstante, decidió comérselo para no parecer maleducada. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó a comer aguantando una mueca de disgusto al notar náuseas en la boca del estómago.

—¿Está malo? –preguntó Tomoyo decepcionada— Es posible que se me fuese la mano con el azúcar pero creo que no está tan mal.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sí misma a seguir comiendo. Buscó un tema de conversación para intentar relajarse y comenzaron a hablar sobre el artículo de la muerte de la mujer de un famoso ex-empresario.

Pero, después de todo, al penúltimo bocado no pudo más, apartó el plato y, soltando una débil excusa, se fue corriendo. En la puerta de la cocina chocó con su hermano, quien llevaba los pelos revueltos y el pijama arrugado, y le empujó, ganándose una ruda queja de éste. Comenzó a vomitar precipitadamente todo el desayuno, junto con el delicioso pastel que le había dado su amiga, en el baño de su hermano.

—Sakura… ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada su amiga arrodillándose a su lado, acariciándole la espalda— No sabes cómo lo siento, me debió de salir fatal.

Tomoyo sonaba realmente afligida. Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que no era problema del pastel, pero una arcada la obligó a inclinarse de nuevo sobre el váter. Cuando las arcadas cesaron se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano e intentó sonreír con despreocupación.

—No es culpa tuya –dijo Sakura con el rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas— me debió de sentar mal la leche fría de esta mañana y también desayuné muy fuerte. Mi estómago es un blandengue.

Ese amago de broma no le sirvió a la madre de su sobrino e igualmente la acompañó a la cocina como si fuese una inválida.

—Toma –le dijo Touya tendiéndole un vaso de agua—. Tomoyo, ¿no te avisé yo que este monstruo comía demasiados dulces? Debió de darle uno de esos ataques que tienen los trogloditas. Un día se pondrá como una foca y no podrá entrar por ninguna puerta. Ya has visto lo de antes, ahora ni siquiera cabe en la puerta de la cocina.

Sakura miró malhumoradamente a su hermano por ese comentario jocoso y gruñó infantilmente mientras cruzaba los brazos. Touya sonrió con arrogancia y se sentó a desayunar.

—¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? –preguntó Sakura al tranquilizarse.

—Hoy es mi día libre –recordó él con una ceja alzada—. No estarás echándome de mi propia casa, ¿verdad?

—No quise decirlo de ese modo –dijo la castaña rolando los ojos— pero ¿no era el sábado tu día libre?

—Lo ha cambiado –informó Tomoyo limpiando el plato que antes portaba el pastel—. Se le ha metido en la cabeza de que hay un mayor rendimiento en la empresa si los viernes los empleados están más relajados y presionarles con su presencia los sábados que trabajan solo de día.

—¿No sería mejor como antes? Así tendrían el sábado más ameno –replicó Sakura.

—No. Desde que trabajo en la empresa siempre me he tomado algún sábado libre y, justo ese día, desaparecen objetos del edificio. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta porque se trataba de material sencillo, ratones de ordenador, teclados… –dijo Touya seriamente mientras depositaba su taza de café en la mesa— pero cuando estuve de baja para cuidar de Tomoyo, hubo un robo masivo de ordenadores y de algunos cuadros con escaso valor del hall.

—Yo no vi nada sospechoso cuando iba a revisar las cosas. Pero… ¿un ladrón? ¿No se podría tratar de un delincuente? –preguntó Sakura intrigada— He escuchado que eso pasa a menudo en empresas y edificios. Delincuentes que entran por cualquier lugar y se dedican a robar y pintarrajear en las paredes. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver con los empleados?

—Yo también pensé que era un delincuente pero tras pensarlo un poco más me di cuentas de que no –dijo Touya—. Se sabe los horarios de la empresa y no se ha producido ningún destrozo material. Lo extraño es que los guardias de seguridad no han visto nada fuera de lo común y en las cámaras de seguridad no está grabado el robo. He visto los vídeos yo mismo. En un momento el objeto está, y desaparece después de un pequeño borrón. La persona que está robando tiene acceso a las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿No crees que es un poco… tonto sólo robar esas… cosas? –dijo Sakura tras una pausa.

Sakura vio como Tomoyo se sentaba con ellos en la mesa y desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, quien se había quedado callado.

—Lo es, pero es muy alarmante que hayan trucado las cámaras –dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, tampoco es tan paleto, ha robado los ordenadores nuevos. Lo que me preocupa es que pueda robar algo de gran importancia como mi ordenador, que contiene todos los datos privados de la empresa…

—Bueno, suerte –dijo Sakura dando una palmadita en el fuerte hombro de su hermano.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escuchó el tic-tac del reloj, todos estaban algo incómodos tras la conversación. Touya dirigió su oscura mirada al reloj de la pared y preguntó:

—¿Vienes por alguna razón? Es normal que vengas a visitarnos pero es raro que lo hagas a las diez de la mañana. Creía que los monstruos se levantaban bastante tarde.

Sakura, conteniendo la furia, le pisó con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Y, algo más satisfecha, sonrió con malicia. Su hermano se mordió la lengua para evitar que Hideki se despertara y miró con la ira reflejada en sus ojos a su hermana. El bebé se había quedado dormido y Sakura no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿No tendrás novio, no? –preguntó Touya con teniendo la irritación— Porque si lo tienes…

—¿Qué? ¡No! –negó Sakura con incredulidad ante tal paranoia— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ese disparate? Solo venía a visitar a Tomoyo y a Hideki.

—¿Segura? –preguntó su hermano con desconfianza— No me creo que hayas venido solo a hablar, ya hablas lo suficiente con ella por teléfono. Además, estas muy rara últimamente.

—¡Claro que no tengo novio! –exclamó con las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza— ¿Quién sería?

—Touya, no digas tonterías –reprendió Tomoyo—. Ya te dije el otro día que no tenía novio. Es que me lo pregunta cada semana ¿sabes? –le confió a su cuñada.

Touya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se bebió el último sorbo de café. Después miró a Sakura de nuevo con fijeza y dijo:

—¡Como me entere de que te han visto con un chico verás!

Tomoyo aguantó una carcajada y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrada a los celos de su hermano. Mientras jugueteaba con uno de los peluches de Hideki se acordó del mensaje que recibió de su abuelo el día anterior y miró de soslayo a la pareja que estaba intentando negociar quién iba a comprar pañales.

—Hermano… —llamó la castaña y cuando vio que la miraba le preguntó— ¿te ha llamado el abuelo?

Touya apretó la mandíbula y los puños ante la mención de su abuelo y se irguió en el asiento. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al pensar que había molestado a su hermano.

—No, ¿debería de haber escuchado algo de él? –preguntó tras un largo silencio, con las cejas alzadas.

Tomoyo también estaba algo tensa y murmuró que iba a llevar a Hideki a la cuna.

—Tommy, puedes quedarte. Eres de la familia –dijo Sakura con confianza.

—No pasa nada. Además, tengo que ir a comprar pañales –dijo la morena con agradecimiento.

Sakura suspiró y miró a Touya dubitativamente.

—En realidad no es gran cosa, solo me ha pedido que vaya a verle –dijo la joven intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Te lo pidió o te lo exigió? –preguntó él con frialdad.

—La verdad es que ninguna de las dos cosas –dijo ella tras pensárselo.

—Me sorprende que no te lo exigiera –dijo Touya—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Solo que si podía ir a Hong Kong para hablar con él.

—¿Solo eso? –preguntó más relajado— ¿Piensas ir? Tienes suficientes razones para no ir.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. No le entusiasmaba mucho ir a ver a un hombre que la trataba como un trapo pero sentía deseos de saber como le iba. Quería saber si de verdad era tan frío como imaginaba o solo era una falsa apariencia. Además, sabía que era lo que hubiese deseado Nadeshiko.

—¿No estarás pensando en ir, verdad? –preguntó Touya inquisitivamente— Sabes el tipo de persona que es.

—Quizá nos estemos equivocando con él. ¿Y si quiere que nos pongamos en contacto para conocernos?

—Los pensamientos de una ignorante –bufó él—. Tonta, no vayas.

Él cruzó los brazos y Sakura le imitó y miró hacia un lado, intentando evitar la mirada de su hermano.

—Vas a ir ¿no?

Tras un leve asentimiento por parte de su hermana, dijo con determinación:

— Entonces te acompañaré.

Sakura, sorprendida, abrió la boca para protestar pero al ver la enorme decisión reflejada en los ojos de su hermano supo que no iba a desistir.

*** * ***

Una gran silla crujió cuando un joven se sentó y la giró hacia los ventanales del despacho. Su mirada ambarina vagaba por las verdes y majestuosas montañas que tenía como vista mientras encendía un fino cigarrillo. Cuando lo terminó, se giró y apoyó los pies enfundados en unos lustrados zapatos sobre un escritorio cercano. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entre –concedió Xiao Lang.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y una joven de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, entró y se situó enfrente del escritorio. La joven unió las manos e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Siento mucho interrumpirle, señor Li –empezó—. Quería transmitirle mi profundo pésame y el de toda la empresa ante la muerte de la señora Xiao Li. Sé que no quiere nuestra lástima pero…

—Cállese –ordenó el joven con los ojos dorados de la furia—. Si sabía que no quería que nadie me molestase ¿qué diablos hace aquí? ¡Fuera!

La joven se encogió ante la imperiosa imagen que daba su jefe con la mandíbula rígida y con lo que le quedaba de coraje dijo:

—En serio, lo sen…

—¿Qué le he dicho? ¡Fuera ahora mismo! –bramó él, levantándose y señalando la puerta con el dedo.

La joven, poco acostumbrada a los gritos de su jefe, se retiró silenciosamente murmurando una disculpa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Xiao Lang se rió de su propio descontrol y revolvió con frustración su cabello castaño. Sintió deseos de patear algo pero se limitó a sentarse de nuevo y mirar hacia la ventana. En la montaña era donde su abuela descansaba, cumpliendo su último deseo, que era descansar en libertad, en la tierra pura y limpia.

Sintió una desazón en el corazón al pensar que ya no le recibiría en casa con un suave beso en la mejilla y los ojos rebosantes de ternura. Nadie le había entendido mejor que ella, su propia madre tampoco le comprendía y mucho menos el resto de la familia. Su abuela sabía cuándo necesitaba un abrazo y algo de cariño, cuándo quería llorar o cuándo necesitaba unas palabras de ánimo. Ahora que ella no estaba solo esperaba que pudiese descansar en paz, después de tantos años cuidando de su familia y amigos, amando a los que no eran amados.

Y ahora. Ahora nadie le comprendía y nadie podía ver el profundo dolor que había tras esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. Soltó otra fría carcajada y apoyó completamente la cabeza en el asiento. Sintiendo como si todo el mundo estuviese contra él.

¡Hola a todos! Lo primero que debo hacer es pedir un millón de disculpas a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio. Desde septiembre todo ha sido un descontrol absoluto porque mi madre fue ingresada en el hospital y entre eso, la casa, la mano que tenía que echar al negocio de mis padres porque mi padre tenía que encargarse de mi madre y el instituto… Sé que les sonará muy común pero espero que me perdonen. Ahora, en las vacaciones, he estado aprovechando para escribir y mirarme un poco las cosas que tengo pendientes.

Y bueno… pasando a otra cosa, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Me he dado cuenta de que tengo problemas con la puntuación pero no sé remediarlos xP. El chapter es algo corto pero espero subirlo y no dejarlos con la intriga porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas para las clases (digan lo que digan, 4º del la ESO es muy duro, al menos para mí) y no quiero tardar más.

También me di cuenta de que hay personas que leían el fic anterior que esta vez no han dejado señal de haber leído el capítulo anterior. No les culpo, la verdad u.u. Aunque no sé si es porque no se han enterado o porque han dejado de leer mi fic…

PD: Se me olvidó mencionarlo en el prólogo pero Sakura en chino es Ying hua. Deben de haberlo cambiado a Ying fa por la misma razón que por haber cambiado Li a Lee. Una razón totalmente desconocida para mí xP.

¡¡¡Bueno, besos y feliz año nuevo!!!


End file.
